


Solangelo Tumblr Prompts

by quietly9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly9/pseuds/quietly9
Summary: collection of all my solangelo tumblr prompts! they're all short drabbles, so don't expect too much!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Hiding/Hoping Not to Be Caught Kiss

Due to his confession Percy, it wasn’t a secret at Camp Half-Blood that Nico was gay. That was what happened when you admitted your sexuality in the middle of a camp where gossip spread like wildfire. 

Given that they were children of the Greek gods, not being straight wasn’t unheard of. It was the norm with their history, and there were plenty of other LGBT people at camp. Even so, Nico wasn’t very comfortable being out of the closet. 

Nobody was running after gay people with pitchforks anymore, but Nico was still a little concerned about being open about his relationship with Will.

Will was fine with taking it slow, thank the gods. Nico knew that Will would prefer for their relationship to be public, but Will was aware that Nico was uncomfortable with it, so he didn’t voice any complaints. 

They were able to sneak around a bit easier due to Nico having a cabin of his own. Two campers weren’t supposed to be in a cabin alone, but nobody had to know.

Another place that was convenient for some quick kisses was a shady patch behind the Big House. Currently, Nico and Will were there. They were just holding each other, exchanging a kiss every so often, whenever Nico heard some campers running over. 

In seconds, he had shifted Will over about a foot to be farther into the shadows and shadow traveled to his cabin.

Will’s shocked expression whenever they landed quickly changed to a sickly one as he tried to reorient himself. After a moment, Will managed to relax slightly, though he still looked a little green in the face. “What were you thinking? I haven’t cleared you for Underworldly things yet!”

“I wasn’t thinking. I heard people running over and just acted.” Nico had the decency to look a little guilty, though he cut off Will’s response by stepping forward to quickly kiss Will.

They both jumped whenever Nico’s cabin door came swinging open, none other than Percy Jackson stepping in. “Nico! Did you hear- oh! Oh, sorry, I’ll… I’ll leave!”

Nico groaned, hiding his face against Will’s shoulder. Of course the first person to find out about their relationship would be Percy, who would likely let it slip to somebody within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this: https://childofathena.tumblr.com/post/189814250750/prompt-list  
> Send me prompts: https://childofathena.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts


	2. In Secret Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 1, can be read alone!

Will and Nico had been dating for four months, and they had been officially out to Camp for three months. After Percy walked in on them kissing, there was no doubt that it would be all around Camp soon enough. Neither of them thought that Percy would intentionally go telling people, but it would probably slip out on accident.

They went public slowly, sitting by the campfire and holding hands. It was subtle, but eventually left no doubt that they were together. Nico still preferred to hold back on the PDA, which Will was fine with. 

One benefit of being open to camp was that Nico was slowly becoming more comfortable with smaller acts of affection. He still got flustered at pet names and simple things like holding hands, but it didn’t make him uncomfortable anymore. Which was great, because Will knew that he was going to accidentally call Nico “darling” or “sweetheart” at some point.

Their habits of sneaking around to kiss hadn’t changed too much, except for the fact that they weren’t quite as picky as to where they hid. It was mostly quick pecks here and there, and sometimes they would hide behind the Big House or armory in between lessons and Will’s shifts in the infirmary. 

Nico was worried that Will would get sick of having to sneak around to kiss, and Will supposed that some partners might be frustrated with that. It didn’t bother Will that much. 

He was able to hold Nico’s hand and be a bit more affectionate in public, and Will was content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this: https://childofathena.tumblr.com/post/189814250750/prompt-list  
> Send me prompts: https://childofathena.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts


	3. Top of Head Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 1 and 2, can be read alone!

Nico loved his boyfriend. Really, he did love Will. He was funny, kind, and beautiful. They complimented each other so well, and everything about Will was perfect. 

Except for one thing.

He was tall. Not ridiculously tall, no. Many of Nico’s friends were taller than Will, but with Will sitting at nearly 6’ tall, the height difference was frustrating. An eight-inch height difference was absolutely frustrating. 

Will loved to teasingly use Nico as an armrest. Though Nico shoved Will’s arms off, Will had somehow picked up that Nico wasn’t actually upset by it. Which, of course, meant that Will continued to tease him about the height difference in any way possible.

Nico had to retaliate in some manner. He couldn’t allow Will to get away with it, even if Nico didn’t hate it as much as he pretended to. He staged a protest by sitting on top of the Big House for the majority of an evening, reading up there until Will found him. 

“Now you can’t use me as an armrest!”

Even after Will found him, Nico didn’t come down for nearly an hour, just to shadow travel directly behind him and effectively scaring the crap out of him.

Though he pretended to hate the height difference, honestly, Nico loved it at times. It made him feel safer, more protected, whenever they curled up together. He could jump on Will’s back whenever. And he really, really loved whenever Will would leave kisses on the top of his head. 

The first time Will had kissed him in front of Camp had been an accident. Will hadn’t noticed the time and was late to an infirmary shift, so he left in a rush. They were in the dining pavilion at the time, and Will had hopped up, quickly kissed the top of Nico’s head, and ran off with a quick, “I love you, bye!” 

Later, after his shift, Will had meekly apologized for pushing that boundary. Nico assured him that he didn’t really mind, and after that, Will gave him small kisses whenever possible. 

Like now. Nico was in the infirmary, having sprained an ankle while sparring with Percy. After Will had wrapped Nico’s ankle and ranted about how he needed to be safer, he cupped Nico’s face between his hands and made Nico look up at him from where they were sitting on the bed.

“Be careful. I love you.” With that, he kissed the top of Nico’s head before hopping up to go check on a new patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this: https://childofathena.tumblr.com/post/189814250750/prompt-list  
> Send me prompts: https://childofathena.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts


End file.
